Marvelous Maid
by Lily Animelian Gu
Summary: A mysterious lady, Luna, came to the Phantomhive Mansion in a thuderstorm and fainted. She was an orphan maid and he past master just died. Ciel gave her a job as a 2nd maid of the  mansion. She extremely talented, but what Luna's true identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Memories Lyllaby.**

* * *

><p>************************ Luna's Memory Dream******************************<p>

December 14th, 1875.

_"Mother, what is that?" A little blond girl (5 years old) with blue-green eyes points at the bundle the mother was holding. _

_"Luna dear, this is a surprise." The mother lifts the bundle and Luna saw a baby's sleeping face. _

_"May I see the mistress of this household?" A man at the door way said. The mother tells Luna to hold the baby and went to the man._

_Luna looks at the baby. The baby had dark blue hair and a cute cubby, little face. She smiled. "I have a little brother! I am a big sister now!" she whispered. _

_The baby woke up, showing his sparkling blue eyes. He cried and Luna looked at him, smiling. "Hush, hush, and go back to sleep little brother. I am your big sister now."_

_The baby's cries turned into giggles. Luna smiled and sat on the chair. She tried to position the baby and sit like her mother did and sang a lyllaby._

_**"Hush, hush now, little brother,**_

_**I will be by your side,**_

_**wind is strong and the trees are singing,**_

_**with me to this melody.**_

_**Hush now little brother,**_

_**For the nightingales will chirp at night. **_

_**And right here now, little brother, **_

_**I will protect you from now on..."**_

_The next day, Luna gave the baby a present. A musical necklace with the lyllably in the locket. She had one for her self too. The locket was made only for the children in her family. It was also her and her brother's birthday present._

_"Little brother, this will be our little secret." She smiled. She had placed their family photo in her locket. _

_"Luna, such a wonderful gift." The mother said._

_Luna asked "Mother, what is my brother's name?"_

_The mother whispered the name to her ear._

**_2 years later..._**

_"Lady Luna! Wait up! I can't keep up with you!" a maid ran down the stairs and in to the hall of the mansion, chasing a 7 year-old girl. _

_"Come on, Melinda! I want to see my little brother!"_

_"The carriage is ready, my young lady." A butler bowed in front of a blue carriage. _

_Luna and Melinda climbed on._

_When they got to the other mansion that the parents lived in, Luna hopped down from the carriage and ran towards her mother. _

_"Mother! Little brother! I haven't seen you for a year!" She cried with joy. _

_The mother smiled and also cried with joy as the family reunited. "How was grandmother's? Was it fun?" The mother asked._

_"Oh yes, mother! Grandmother's was fun! I ate pancakes every morning!" _

_"Oh, really?" _

_"Yes! Oh, hello father!" She ran towards a man with a black top hat and blue suit._

_"Hello dear Luna, happy birthday!"_

_"Thanks Father!" Luna smiled. "Mother, are you going to read me storues tonight? Father, could you cook me your famous spagetti dish tonight?"_

_Her parents nodded and her little brother smiled. _

_"Happy birthday! My dear brother!" Luna smiled at her 2 year-old brother. The brother gave her a heart warming smiled and whispered "Happy Birthday! Are we going to sing together tonight?" __She hugged him and nodded._

_At night, before dinner time, Luna was alone in her room. She then heard a sound in the hallway. "Mother? Father? Brother? Are you there?" _

_"Yes honey..." an lady's voice called. _

_Being curious and unfamiliar to the voice, she ran towards the voice. "Who are you? Melinda or Mother?"_

_"Come here, Luna! That's it! Good girl." The voice continued._

_"Who are you?" Luna ran farther towards the voice._

_"I am..." Luna felt herself slowly lefted off the ground. She felt a pair of hands hug her by the stomach. She found out that she was flying out of the window. Luna turned her face and saw a pair of white wings. "Put me down! Please! My mother and father are waiting for me!" _

_"I am..." A female voice said. "an angel."_

_Luna gasped. She felt that something bad was going to happen. Aren't angels wise? Aren't angels good? Why is she separating me from my parents? "HELP! MOTHER! FATHER! BROTHER!"_

_The angel laughed evily and sent a fire breathing dog-like beast to spit fire at the mansion. Luna was getting carried away by the angel._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled. "MOTHER, FATHER! BROTHER! DON'T DIE! PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY OLD HAG! I NEED TO PROTECT MY BROTHER!"_

_"Your instincts are quite good, but your mouth is so rude." The angel lets out another evil laugh and said, "Soon you will be unneeded, unwanted... and-"_

_"SHOUT YOUR MOUTH! YOUR A DEMON!"_

_She bit the arm of the angel, but the angel refused to let go. _

_Luna cried and tried to struggle, getting angrier by the minute. The anger increased and somehow, as if like a miracle, Luna lit herself on fire. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the angel as her arm was burned by the fire. Luna fell into a tree and quickly hid into the leaves._

_"Luna, you are barely human! You are a monster! Maybe it was a good thing you are separated from your family! You are cursed! IMPURE!" The angel said that and flew away._

_Luna walked in the forest for hours. "I am... a monster? No! That angel is lying! But, what was that I just did? Must be the angel's doing. And what is impure?" There was a light up ahead and she began running towards it, feeling s little joy. When she finally got to the end of the forest, her joy sunk to the bottom of the earth. Flames were burning... The mansion... was burning... her family's mansion... She cried and fell to the ground, fainted from despair and exhaustion. "I couldn't protect mother, father, or little brother." she whispered._

* * *

><p>Luna woke up from her dream. What was that memory all about?<p>

"Luna? Are you alright? Oh, and good morning!" Anna chirped. "Are you alright? You're crying."

Anna was right. Luna touched her tear-stained face and got up to wash her face.

"Anna, thank you." Luna smiled at her.

Anna Ferdiment had been with Luna ever since Luna was adopted to be a house maid. She is a happy, cheerful, and fun person, but sometimes clumsy. At first, Luna thought that her roommate was coo-coo, but then somehow, Luna and Anna managed to stick together as friends for 10 years.

"Anna, what day is tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Tomorrow is December 12th." Anna answered.

Luna sighed. "It will be my birthday soon. And also... that was the day that my tragedy started. And..." Luna stopped. Bad things only happened on her birthday.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Anna said.

"I'll be fine. Now, Anna. Can I brush your beautiful caramel hair? We still have like an hour before work starts."

"Okay! Then I will brush yours!" The two girls cheered happily as they went to the mirror desk.

While Luna was brushing her hair, Anna asked a question that Luna had never dared to answer. "Luna, what is your surname?"

Luna frowned. She paused and then answered, "I am sorry, but I am afraid I have forgotten."

"Oh, sorry" said Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Hope you enjoyed this beginning. I don't know why, but I just had to write a Black Butler Fanfic! Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Black Butler, and Luna is a character that I created. You might think this is odd, but I am trying to make the story crossover with the anime events. If this is confusing you now, you will get it later. Its almost like changing the story type of thing. Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Wrong Date and the Party?<strong>

**At Annabeck Mansion. **

**Normal POV.**

Luna and Anna began their chores for the day.

"DING!DING!DING!" rang the bells. Luna looked at them. She was assigned to help cook and Anna was assigned to set up the table.

In the kitchen, Luna looked at the mess in the kitchen and sighed. "Mr. Cliff, I will cook for today. Do you want to rest?"

"Sorry Luna, for making you do this everytime for my sake." Mr. Cliff lowered his head. He was a good chef, but clumsy sometimes.

"What outside for 3 minutes." Luna instructed. "I will clean this up and call you in to help cook breakfast." After she closed the door, she turned to the mess. There where sticky dough on the ground, jelly on the walls, and a million other things that seems impossible for a normal person to clean in 3 minutes. Luna took of her gloves and smirked. "This is pathetic."

"Mr. Cliff, the kitchen's ready." Luna called from inside the kitchen after 3 minutes. Mr. Cliff opened the door and gasped. 'How can she do this everytime?' he thought. The walls looked yellow and brand new. The floors look so clean that he can see his own shoes reflect on the orange tiles. He looked up and saw the 17-year-old, already chopping vegetables and baking the bread. "Thanks so much Luna!" He chirped out of surprise, even though Luna had did this every other day. "Cook well, Mr. Cliff." Luna smiled. She ran up the stairs and stopped at a door.

Luna stood there, tidying up her maid appearance then knocked the door. "Master Henry, its time to wake up." She heard a groan and walked in.

Henry sat up on his bed and rubbing his eyes. "Its morning already, Luna? I want to sleep more." Luna opened the curtains and poured water from the pitcher into a wide bowl. "Master Henry, its time to wake up, or you'll miss breakfast." She looked at the 5 year-old as he got up with his sleepwear. She placed a towel into the water and poured a cup of water for him. "Master Henry, do you want me to dress you or do you want to dress by yourself?"

"Luna, I am 5-years old, I can dress myself!" Henry said with a sweet smile. "As you wish, Master Henry."she curtsied. Luna can tell that Henry is a very responsible boy for his age and left the room.

Henry Annabeck dressed himself and wiped his red face with the towel. Luna was like a sister to him. He smiled and went out of the room. Luna walked him to the dining room.

Henry: Luna, do you like checkers?

Luna: Yes, I am quite good actually.

Henry: After breakfast, can you play checkers with me?

Luna : (smile) We'll see.

During breakfast, Henry and Luna played chess. "King me!" Henry said cheerfully. He knew that Luna was letting him win, but it still made him happy. But then he said, "Luna, can you stop the act and play it for real?" Luna smiled "As you wish, Master."

After 12 rounds, Henry hasn't won one bit. Luna won every round and giving him a shock. "Master Henry, do you want me to teach you the one of my winnig techniques?"

Henry nodded in a cute way and Luna started. "If the other player decides to use their power to play this game, use yours." she whispered. Luna walked to the library and started her cleaning. 2 minutes past by and she walked out, leaving the library sparkling clean. Anna walked in and smiled. 'I wonder if she has a faster techinique for me to use.'

That night, the family was invited to a party. Henry was to choose a partner to teach him how to dance. He picked Luna and Mistress Annabeck ordered the other maids to dress her up.

They dyed her blond hair black, gave her blue contacts and gave her an eligant pink dress. "Why do I have to wear this kind of thing?" Luna complained when she came out of the dressing room. Henry smiled at his pretty sister-like maid. She very pretty. Luna looked at her hair. The pink hat she was wearing made her hair cover her right eye, which bothers her. "What day is today?" she asked her Mistress.

"Today is November 30th."

"But Anna said it was the 12th of December!"

"That was my fault" Henry admitted "I messed up your calendar."

"Oh, I see" Luna laughed to herself. 'I was such an idiot thinking that day would come this soon.'

**At the Ball in Viscount's Mansion**

**Luna's POV**

I thought this was suppose to be a party, but this is a ball! Well, Master Henry told me about it. Couldn't blame him for thinking this was a party. My Mistress took Master Henry away from me right after we entered the mansion. "Madam Annabeck! Its my duty to look after the little master! Don't leave me here!"

My Mistress winked at me and whispered "Have fun!"

I am completely confused now. "What's the deal of me being here then?"

"My darling Henry wanted to reward you for your company. Soon enough, we will take you to a business trip along with Anna! Henry does adore both of you!" My Mistress said. "Have fun and dance! We will be here til midnight. If you want to get home by yourself, here is a map." She hid a piece of paper in my dress and whispered, "I want you to investigate this mansion for Jack the Ripper. If there is any information, you can tell me when you get home. Apparently, there has been some disappearances in this mansion." I gasped. Why am I given this duty? I am good at cleaning, but spying? I can't say no because I don't wannt to lose her trust.

"Madam, I will try my best, but I can not guarantee. Okay?" I whispered.

"Its fine! Try your best!" She left with Master Henry. I sighed. Parties and balls are not my thing. I waited on a chair for info. Then I was it. A girl dressed almost the same as I did, who looks so familiar. I can't help but wonder who she is. She had a tutor dressed in black with a one-eyed chain glass on next to her. She looks so familiar... then a blond girl with a red dress ran up to her... and the tutor pulled her away. How rude?

The blond girl looked confused after she noticed that they were not there. I walked up to her to make her feel better. "Hello, I am Luna. What is your name?" She smiled and answered "I am Elizabeth Middleford." Where have I heard that name before? And then it hit me.

Literally, the something in my head hit me like a brick that caused me to sway and almost faint!

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. I was about to ask her something when the tutor I saw was doing a magic trick with a wardrobe and swords. Elizabeth ran into the crowd to see it. Just then, I spotted the girl that looked just like me! She seems to be talking to a nobleman with a white suit. Sometime about that man made him look suspicious, so we the pig-tailed girl and the man walked out of the ballroom, I sneaked behind them.

The stairs were dark and eerie, but I saw a dim purple light in front of me and heard voices. "Come here, my darling little angel." It sounded like that man. They walked through a door at a corner and closed it behind them. I walked up to the door and placed my ear against it. What I heard made me gasped.

The girl sounded like she was unconcious! Then the man whispered "See, aren't you enjoying yourself? ... My little Rosebud..." Once the man sounded like he left the room, a digusting aroma filled the air. I covered my nose with a thick handkerchief and walked in. The room had a purple aura and I looked through the curtain only to find the man tying the girl up. I waited in the darkness until he lifted a door on the ground and carried that girl with him. Waiting for 2 minutes, I lifted up the floor, slowly to avoid making any sounds and then walked down the dark staircase with only a dim light ahead. There were two pathways. I picked the right one and it lead to a dark hallway. There was a window and across it was a doorway filled with a dim light. I peeked through the door and saw people wearing masks. Then I heard the man say "You can buy her and keep her well feed, or you can sell her for parts." After a woman removed the girl's blindfold, I saw a glowing star in his right eye. "Sebastian, come get me now." The light went out, but my night vision is perfect. I saw a man with glowing red eyes, kicking everyone hard on the face. I decided to join him. As we kicked everyones' faces in mid-air, the guy name Sebastian saw me. "Young lord?" He asked me. I was so in shock that I hid behind the doors again. 'Was he a demon?' I thought to myself. Sooo handsome! The lights suddenly came on again.

Now the girl and the demon were talking about their contract and Jack the Ripper and stuff. they had been talking for a while until I saw the demon flying out of the window, carrying the lady. Somehow, a feeling made me jump out of the window after them. The demon looked back and gasped at me. But was more odd is... I am not falling...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave advice and review. ^_^ I am still an amatuer. Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Black Butler, and Luna is a character that I created. You might think this is odd, but I am trying to make the story crossover with the anime events. If this is confusing you now, you will get it later. Its almost like changing the story type of thing. Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Not a Demon, Not an Angel.<strong>

_Now the girl and the demon were talking about their contract and Jack the Ripper and stuff. they had been talking for a while until I saw the demon flying out of the window, carrying the lady. Somehow, a feeling made me jump out of the window after them. The demon looked back and gasped at me. But was more odd is... I am not falling..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

I carried my young "Mistress" Ciel dressed in a lady's clothing and continued to jump on the rooftops. All of the sudden, I felt like I was being watched and followed. I looked back and saw that girl that looked like a 2nd Lady Ciel.

"Who is that?" Ciel said watching the girl. "And why is she dressed like me?"

"I think you have an older twin of some sort, Master." I joked. It was actually funny to see someone that looked just like my master. "She has wings!" Ciel yelled in astonishment. I looked back and gasped. That lady had red feather-like wings on her back. She looked like a type of angel, but in my knowledge, an angel is white and a demon is red or black.

I stopped and decided to have a little chat with her. "What is the matter young lady?" I asked her. "Why are you dressed like my mistress?"

"Sorry I don't want any misunderstanding. My Mistress dressing me as same as your mistress is just a coincedence?" She stopped and blushed a little. "Is that a lady or a gentleman?"

My eyes widened. I looked back at Master Ciel and he blushed so madly that he hid his face. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I will refuse to reveal my identity though I am not really sure who or what I am. I was hoping that you can tell me. What am I?" She looked at her red feathered wings and looked confused. "Since when did these get here?"

"Excuse me, but I am a demon. Why are you asking me instead of an angel?" I was kind of confused why she picked me. But then I gasped after she answered me "Not all demons are bad. Not all angels are good. Can you tell me what I am?"

"Sorry, but you don't look like an angel nor a demon. My guess is that you are a mixed, but that is highly an impossibility." I replied. She looks kind-hearted in a way, but angels and demons don't get along. "Sebastion, I order you to take me to our base right now." Ciel ordered.

"Good bye." I said to the girl. As I left with Ciel, I could see her lowering her head and flying away. "Sebastian, are you fond of her?" Ciel suddenly outburst. I blushed a little but I answered him "No young master. I do not like strangers." I carried Master Ciel back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days later...<strong>

**December 3rd...**

Normal POV

At the Phantomhive Mansion that day, the day after Madam Red's funeral, a thuderstorm came. The thunder shook everything near and the lightning strikes on the ground faster than the speed of light.

As rain pounded outside, a girl was wandering in a cloak, soaking from the rain. A high fever over took her and she walked, lost and confused of where she is. Then ahead of her, she saw a mansion with light. Slowly making her way through the opened gate, she walked toward the mansion's door. Knocking weakly on the door, she used the last bit of her energy before she collapsed. A hand kept her head from hitting against the hard, wet, stone stairs. She looked up and saw a man dressed in black and white with a familiar face. "Fa...ther..." she said before she totally lost conciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Who could it be? I wonder...<strong>

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave advice and review. ^_^ I am st****ill an amatuer. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Black Butler! Please Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>December 3rd<strong>

**At the Phantomhive Manor**

**Stormy Morning**

**Ciel Phantomhive's POV.**

I was having a cup of tea in my in my office. Sebastian gave me curry for breakfast. After breakfast, I went to the library to read books. While searching for something I haven't read, I saw something shiny that caught my eye. The book was very unusual and it said "My Diary". Not that I was interested or anything, but curiousity demanded me to open the diary to see who it belong to. Inside, I saw my mother's name.

It seems that the book served as a box that held two diaries. As I was ready to open one diary, Mei-Rin bursted out of the door with a started to panic. "Master! Sebastian found someone fainting at the doorway!"

"WHAT?" I ran down the stairs and into the lobby. "Sebastian!"

It was true, Sebastian was holding a girl in his arms, bride-style! (not that I am jealous or anything) The girl was covered with a black-soaking wet cloth and I could see some of her pink dress under the coat. I moved closer. The girl's face have a red blush on it, and it was pale at the same time. Her eyes were closed and her sleeping face looked very familiar.

"Master Ciel, what shall we do with this girl?" Sebastian asked. "She called me her Father before she collapsed."

"Take her to the guest room and help her with the fever." I said. "I'm sure after she wakes up, we can find out who she is." This girl looked familiar, but I can't tell who she is yet. I went to the guest room, walking with Sebastian. He took of the soaking wet cloak and revealed girls torn and poor-conditioned dress and black hair. The clothing was filled with blood and her ankle had a bloody cut on it. But on her neck, there was a golden locket. I was curious so I tried to see if I can open it. When my hands held the locket, I heard "Please don't touch it..." the girl woke! Her eyes were deep blue and she panted, because of the fever,when she said "This is very important ... to me... find family... Melinda Hemil... Mother... Father... and Brother..." the girl listed those people and fainted again.

I at least got one person's full name, "Melinda Hemil".

"Sebastian, I order you to search who Melinda Hemil is. Mei-Rin, I want you to change her clothes and tell me her condition later. Wrap her wounds too. Sebastian will come back and treat her wounds."

"Yes sir!" Mei-Rin answered.

"Yes Master" Sebastian bowed.

I went back to the library to read books again. On my desk, was the box of my mother's diary.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei-Rin's POV<strong>

Poor girl, I changed her clothes and saw cuts and bruises every where! That girl's face was so pretty! She had raven-colored hair and she was incredibly pale. I turned her to her back and saw bullets on her back! OMG!

After I changed her into the nightgown, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Sebastian and Master Ciel standing there.

"What is her condition?" Ciel asked.

"OMG! She is such a poor girl! Her stomach has cuts, her waste looks like she had been whipped, there are 5 bullets on her back, and her ankle looked like it was broken. And yet, she is still alive!" I cried in my british accent. That girl was so brave!

Sebastian walked into the room. "Please, close the door, I will treat her wounds now."

He must be crazy! Hadn't he noticed that the patient is a GIRL? "Don't worry, I will treat her blindfolded." Sebastian looked at me and I blushed. Then again, Sebastian is quite talented. He closed the door for 5 minutes. Then the door opened and he came out, holding a plate with 6 bullets on them. "There was one more bullet in her arm. I think she will still live though she loss a ton of blood. If she recovers faster than normal, that would be a miracle."

I pitied the girl. She is so cute! I went over to ciel and asked him "Is it alright if I stay with the guest? I can cool her fever with the towels and if she wakes up, she might panic if she doesn't know where she is!"

Ciel smiled. "Okay Mei-Rin. Call us if something strange happens," he said and walked away. I stay in the room and looked at the girl. She is sound asleep and was breathing normally with a calm face. So calm, that even though she has so much damage, her face did not show any pain at all. Sebastian came in and gave me the water and towels. "Call out if you need anything else, Mei-Rin."

"Yes" I answered. When he left, I blushed madly. Sebastian is so kind!

At midnight, the storm got worst. At a flash of a lightning, the girl woke up. She sprang up in shock. "What? Where? What is this place?"

"Its okay! Your in the Phantomhive manor now" I told her.

"Phantomhive?" She held her head suddenly and crying, saying that her head hurts. My glasses fell and I called for Ciel and Sebastian. I opened the door and yelled at the hall. They came running, along with Finnan, Bardroy, and Tanaka. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know! She woke panicking and I told her we are at the Phantomhive estate and then she started screaming, saying that her head hurts! And now she's..."

I looked at the girl and gasped. Not just my gasp was heard, everyone gasped at the same time!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Please Review and turn in your guesses of what would happen next. Thanks! ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Black Butler! Please Review and enjoy! I am still an amateur. (^_^)**

**Chapter 5: Intro and Mystery.**

**_Mei-Rin POV._**

_I looked at the girl and gasped. Not just my gasp was heard, everyone gasped at the same time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The girl was glowing with her arms hugging her legs, and an angel was beside her bed. "You are impure... You are unneeded. I thought that the Phantomhives would kill you but I was wrong! YOU MUST DIE!" The angel took out a dagger and started to stab the young girl. "DIEEEEE!"

_Clap!_

The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. She looked up. Sebastian stopped the dagger, grabbed it, and threw it at the angel's left wing.

"Outsiders are not welcome here to harm our guests. Now please leave this mansion imitiately" Sebastian said, his eyes glowing red.

The angel smirked and looked at the girl. "I will comeback to kill you. You are so impure that it is impossible to purify you! You shall die really soon." The angel said that and disappeared into a ball of light.

After a while, the girl fainted back to sleep again. Ciel told Mei-Rin to watch over the girl, "If anything happens again, report to us immediately. "Mei- Rin nodded "Yes Sir!"

Dawn came and Mei-Rin was asleep in the guest room, the girl got up and looked at the sunset. She opened her locket and twisted the knob. A melody came out and, she sang.

_**"Hush, hush now, little brother,**_

_**I will be by your side,**_

_**wind is strong and the trees are singing,**_

_**with me to this melody.**_

_**Hush now little brother,**_

_**For the nightingales will chirp at night. **_

_**And right here now, little brother, **_

_**I will protect you from now on..."**_

_**The wind is blowing on trees and singing grass,**_

_**If we shall ever be apart, **_

_**We will always meet again.**_

"Oh, what a beautiful song!" said Mei-Rin. The girl turned in shock.

Mei-Rin had her glasses off. The girl looked at her with a blush.

"You're pretty cute! What's your name?"

"Luna" the girl said.

"Well, Luna. Do you have a surname?"

Luna looked down and then answered, "I have one, but I am afraid I have forgotten." She held her locket. "I gave one of this to my baby brother before I was separated from my family. I don't know if they are dead or not, but I have this feeling that said they are still alive!" Luna broke into tears, leaving Mei-Rin, panicking from not knowing what to do.

Mey-Rin left the room and headed for the kitchen downstairs.

BOOOM!

"OMG! What is going on Bard?"

"Aww~ Sebastian is going to kill me!" Bardroy said, scratching his head.

"OMG! WE NEED TO CLEAN THIS UP QUICKLY! HE COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Mei-Rin panicked.

Both of them headed for the storage room in the basement. After noone was in the kitchen, a silver cat walked in. Its mauve colored eyes, it saw a disaster and sighed. "As I thought, there is work to be done in this mansion."

The cat transformed and closed the door. After 3 minutes, it walked out.

* * *

><p>"Sebastion is going to kill me..."<p>

Finnan stared at his work. The flowers were over-fertilized. The trees were falling down. The garden looked like a barren field of weeds.

"(sigh) I better get a rake..." He headed for the storage room. After no one was in the garden, a silver cat walk out. "Poor gardener. This mansion's flowers are suffering." A spark came out of the cat and it flew all over the field, sprinkling sparkles. After the garden was restored better than normal, the cat left.

* * *

><p>Luna was sleeping soundly in the room. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Luna! Its Mei-Rin! Its time to wake up for breakfast time!"

"Okay" She said sleepily.

Mei-Rin helped her on to a wheelchair. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, no Luna! Don't be! This is my job!"

When they all got to the stairs, Mei-Rin carefully tried to roll the wheelchair down, bit by bit. Suddenly, she tripped over her shoelace and loss hold of the wheelchair. "Oh,no! Luna!"

The wheelchair was rolling down, non-stop! When it finally touched the ground, it rolled towards the wall!

"MEI-RIN! HELP!" Luna screamed. The wall was getting closer and CLOSER and... it stopped.

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"Are you alright young lady?" Sebastian asked, looking into Luna's blue-eyes.

"I am fine, yes. Thank you." Luna answered with a tom-boyish voice. She saw a pie falling from the air, but Sebastian caught it just in time.

"(giggle) Young Lady, you sound like my lord, Ciel! You also look identical to him with that hair and eyes of yours!"

"Thanks, but you don't need to comment on my appearance." Luna said, without letting a single blush show on her pale face. Sebastian laughed and pushed her to the dining room.

Ciel sat on the dining table, waiting for Luna to take her seat. Because she is already in a wheelchair, Sebastian only had to move a chair and push Luna to the table. Luna looked at the bread, baked perfectly white and crispy. The sausages looked juicy and smelled delicious. Steam was still rising from the eggs, and Luna smiled at the chef (standing behind Ciel to the left.)

"May the staff introduce themselves?" Luna asked. He smile was so sweet that Ciel nearly blushed.

"I am Bardroy, the chef." Bard bowed and stood up.

"Well done, chef! I do enjoy your breakfast!" Luna smiled at him, making Bard blush. (yes. Readers, you might have figured it out... Luna looked like Ciel in girl form now, but older. Her smiled makes everyone blush. Yes, EVERYONE.)

"I am Finnian. The gardener of this mansion."

"I would love to see the garden later!" Luna (again) smiled with sparkles around her.

"I am Mei-Rin, as you may have known. I am a maid of this mansion."

"Thanks for your service. You are like a sister to me!" Luna smiled.

"And I am Sebastian. The butler of this mansion." Sebastian smiled as always.

"Thanks for saving me earlier. You are truely one fine butler." Luna smiled at him and Sebastian also blushed.

'What is with this girl? Making eveyone blush like that. Can't we eat already?' Ciel thought, but he didn't want to interrupt the 'good mood' filling the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Phantomhive, right? I would like to pay my stay here by working for you as a maid after my recovery. Is that alright?" Luna asked. "As a maid?" A smirk came across his face.

"Of course, and you are?"

"I am Luna."

"Do you have a surname?"

"I forgot it."

"How can you forget it?"

"Wanna play chess, Ciel?" ^_^

"How did you know my name?"

"Your butler told me."

"Ho,ho,ho" laughed Tanaka. That broke everyone into silence (ironically) Luna turned and saw a tiny, old man next to her.

While Ciel was introducing Tanaka, the rest of the servants went over to Sebastian.

"Thanks Sebastian!" they cheered at the same time.

"Your welcome, but fo what?" Sebastian was totally confused by them.

"You saved the kitchen an breakfast!" (Bardroy)

"You saved the garden from dying!" (Finnan)

"You saved Lady Luna! I wonder hpw can you do this so fast?" (Mei-Rin)

"I did save the lady, but I didn't do all the others!"

"Then who did?" (all 3 servants)

"Who knows." Sebastian smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Who could it be?<strong>

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! Please Review and turn in your guesses of what would happen next. Thanks! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Black Butler! Please Review and enjoy todays comedy. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Deal.<strong>

_"Thanks Sebastian!" they cheered at the same time._

_"Your welcome, but fo what?" Sebastian was totally confused by them._

_"You saved the kitchen an breakfast!" (Bardroy)_

_"You saved the garden from dying!" (Finnan)_

_"You saved Lady Luna! I wonder hpw can you do this so fast?" (Mei-Rin)_

_"I did save the lady, but I didn't do all the others!"_

_"Then who did?" (all 3 servants)_

_"Who knows." Sebastian smiled and walked away_

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV.<strong>

I could hear them talking about something that had to do with the garden and kitchen. Believe it or not, I think that was me. Lately I had been doing some kind of astro-projection in my sleep. I didn't know if it really happened, but I believe I did transform into a cat. Of course, I love cats, dogs, and butterflies.

Eating the wonderful tasting breakfast, I felt a stare from Sebastian and Ciel. I feel like they are wondering who I really am, and then later, what I am. I truth is, I don't know what I am myself. I know that I am human, but how did I get red feathered wings? And that time the angel kidnapped me, I was lit on fire, but I felt nothing strange. I tried the fire thing in the Annabecks' mansion before, but my fire only damages living things. And once, I talked to a tree for some odd reason.

I still felt a stare from Ciel. "Mr. Phantomhive, is anything wrong?" I gave him my sparkly smile, which cause his face to turn. I know he is blushing. Sebastian giggled that is why.

Ciel turn back his attention to me. "What happenned last night?"

I can tell how nosy this guy is. So with that, I decided to play around with him a bit.

"I am afraid I have forgotten, Mr. Phantomhive. I just recovered from a fever after all." I replied, giving them my cute, sparkling pouted look.

"How did you know if you had a fever or not?" Ciel smirked.

I continued to smiled at him. "Mei-Rin had a towel and a bowl of cold water! Any idiot can figure that out! XD"

I heard Ciel fall of his chair. I giggled. "Tell you what, why don't we play a nice game of chess?"

"Are you sure that you are not afraid to lose?" Ciel smirked.

"I don't mind if I lose or win, its just a game made of game pieces and a checkered board" I said.

"Sebastian, please bring out the chess board." Ciel ordered. He looked at me with confidence to win. "If I win, you will tell me what happened. If you win, do whatever."

"Whatever I want?" I gave him a naughty look.

"*cough* Yeah *clears throat* whatever that is appropriate." Ciel had a huge blush on his face.

"Awwww~ The Little Lord is blushing! How cute!" I whispered to Ciel.

"Shut you m-"

"Manners Ciel, your in front of a lady" I warned, but Sebastian and I did it at the same time (also did the "no-no" finger ^_^ ).

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV <strong>

(Ciels thoughts)

That girl really likes teasing me! EVEN WORSE, I can't control my blushing. OMG! She is worse than Elizabeth!

The game had started...

_**2 hours later...**_

**_(Ciel panting and getting angry...)_** WHO IS SHE? WE HAD LIKE 83 DRAWS ALREADY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WILL NOT LOSE TO A GIRL!

"Ciel, are you okay? You seem like you are tired?" Luna looked at me with that annoying smile.

I calmed down. "What about you? You haven't won at all!" I used my power of not to play exactly by the rules and still she manages to knock my knights and queens! Is she for real?

"I didn't win, nor did you. ^_^" (Ouch, Luna's talk back skills really can stab you in back.) Luna continued to smile. Makes my head explode. "Ciel, you used your own power right? (How did she know?) I am having so much fun!"

I moved queen to the side.

"Ciel, bad move," she warned, before I knew it, "CHECKMATE! I win Ciel!"

XOX WHAT? I **LOST** a **GIRL** for the very** FIRST** time!

"Ciel, I want you to be my** brother** for a week! Yes. **168 hours**! Starting now." Luna yelled.

I can see Sebastian laugh at me, making me blush even more! I was about to say something to him when Luna...

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

"Sebastian, please don't laugh at my brother" I told him.

"Yes, my lady" He bowed.

"Oh, and Sebastian, may you, Ciel, and I cook in the kitchen together?"

"WHAT?" Ciel shouted. Giving him a grin, I laughed and said "Ciel~ you will, 168 hours, call me Big Sister, or Sis! Remember~ You said any thing APPROPRIATE!"

"This is... is...is-"

"VERY appropriate for our master to accept." Sebastian smiled with interruption.

"Thanks Sebastian!" I said. "Oh, does Sebastian have plans this month?"

"Yes, my lady. My young lord has a mission from the queen in 2 weeks."

"Good, the rest of the lessons and cooking, I will do my best to help him! After that, my brother and I shall play together!" (Luna)

"PLAY? How childish. (T_T''') " Ciel wanted to act like an adult I see...

"Ciel, I know you hate the idea of being a child, but even adults need a break from work." I pointed out.

"Playing like children is childish." (Ciel)

"That is why it is called childish ^_^" I am getting good at talking back, "Now, LETS BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>XDDD Things are getting a little FUN~ XDDD!<strong>

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! Please Review. Thanks! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Black Butler! Please Review and enjoy todays comedy. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Brother's First Lesson~ Mincing (day 1)<strong>

**In the Kitchen. **

**Sebastian POV.**

We are in the kitchen, getting ready for cooking. My lady can walk, because the injuries in her legs are not that serious. The only bloody parts are all on her back. I seems like whatever happen to her that night, she was protecting someone from being shot. That locket of hers is so suspicious, also, she is suspicious. I have to admit, she does look like the girl that night, with the red feathered-wings. But either way, I am not concerned. My lord Ciel is having a blushing-fetish. XD

Ciel stood there, wore a sweet looking, heart-shaped white apron, including a cute, boyish blue sailorboy outfit underneath. X3 so cute! Luna had made something for everyone! She had asked all of us what we love the most, and got some materials to make them. I suggested the highiest quality materials, but she refused. Instead, she used normal cloth and dyed them. What a clever idea!

For Bardroy, she gave him a chef hat with bomb designs sewed on it. For Mei-Rin, a pink and red, heart-designed apron. For Finnian, a pair of gardener gloves with animal designs on it. And for me... PAIR OF KITTEN GLOVES WITH A KITTEN-DESIGN APRON! Oh, I just love the sight of kittens! The perfect form of nobility! (blushes) I LOVE KITTENS!

"Sebastian, stop staring at your apron and gloves with that stupid look on your face and help us!" Ciel demanded, breaking into my kitty moments.

"Ciel, you need to learn more manners!" Luna warned him. She faced me with a sweet smile, "Glad you like it Sebastion. I love kittens too. Now, lets start." She is now in a somewhat working mode. "Ciel! Mince the mushrooms and carrots. Sebastian! Boil the noodles and then work on the fish! Bardroy! Mix the eggs and flours and milk together! Mei-Rin! Make the whip-cream acoording to the recipe book. Finnian! Go outside and draw a picture of the garden, the mansion, or anything you want! I will make the cake acoording to your drawings and teach Ciel to mince as well! Now lets get to work." She immediately went to Ciel, who as she knew, had trouble mincing the carrots.

I, however, was amused as I boiled the spagetti noodles and started to cut the fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

This is absolutely stupid! THE CARROTS ARE NOT SOFT AT ALL! THEY ARE HARD TO MINCE! WHAT IS SHE THINKING?

"Ciel, you don't mince carrots like that. Come one over here!" Luna demanded. She gave me a pot when I got to the sink. "Ciel, fill this with cold water!" I did as she asked and then placed the pot over the fire to boil. "That should give us enough time for your mincing lesson" she said with her annoying voice.

"What is this for?" I ask when she handed me some kind of tool. Luna giggled. "That, Ciel, is for peeling the carrot. Try it!" I tabbed the carrot with the tool. Luna burst out in laughter. "That is not peeling! let me show you!" She grabbed the carrot and my arm, holding the carrot by herself and using my hand to hold the tool. She held the carrot in a vertical way as she used my hand and went up and down the carrot, peeling the orange skin with the tool. Surprisingly, I got use to the motion of my hand and she started to let go, making me peel the carrot on my own. It was kind of... fun... OH WHAT AM I THINKING! THIS IS RIDICULIOUS!

"My lord, you are blushing" Sebastian whispered in my ear! It gave me the chills! DX !

After the carrots were all peeled, Luna showed me how to chop the carrot into pieces. That was easy, but now moving on to the mushrooms. Her directions were:

#1.) Turn the mushroom upside-down, so the stem is facing the ceiling.

#2.) Cut it little by little until you finish.

#3.) Use the knife to brush the minced mushrooms into a bowl and start mincing another mushroom.

Pretty stupid for me to cook. She must be a maid from somewhere! I am a nobleman! I can't waste my time cooking!

"Ciel, did you say something?" Luna can read my mind?

"N-No! Not at all." I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!

"Ciel. I know this is hard on you because you think it will hurt your position, but it is totally fine. One day, if you are ever in trouble and no one to help you, you can use this skill to survive." Luna explained.

"What do you know? You don't know the feeling of losing your parent-" Somehow I stopped. Maybe it was because Luna's emotionless, smiling face had a tear on it. I saw Sebastian look at our direction too.

"Never judge a book by its cover... Not all people are as nice and good as they seem... Not all angels are nice, and not all demons are mean... when you want to know the truth, see things afar and not immediately up close." Luna looked at the bowl she was holding and continue to cry. I saw her face in shock, and she did not cry like normal girls that I know. Her cry is just simply talking and tears falling.

"And... learn from the experienced, then find out something new on your own." She stared at the bowl for two minutes, then awoke from her shock because the pot of water was boiling. Luna wiped her tears and her smile returned to her face. "Sorry, just a memory. Nothing more. Ciel, finished with the mincing yet?"

I looked at my mushrooms. There were 2 more to go. I am pretty good at this.

After all that mincing, Luna gave me time to rest. I needed it. Who taught cooking could be so tiring?

I looked at everyone else. Not to admit it, but I kind of like the idea of having ours servants together and working with their own talents. Mei-Rin walked to Luna, who was making pasta. "Luna! Is this okay?"

"OMG! Mei-Rin! Its perfect! Now lets put in the coloring." Luna is such a cheerful person.

"My lord, I think with Luna here, you seem to blush and smile more often!"

"SEBASTIAN! WHEN DID YOU SNEAK BEHIND ME?" Sebastian is clearly trying to give me a heart attack.

"Pardon me if I scared you, but my lord, you are smiling more often! I am so happy!"

"What? Don't be ridiculious!" I did NOT smile. This is going to be a long day.

"It seems to me, my lord, that you are in love." Sebastian teased. "Don't tell me you have a taste for women that are OLDER than you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SEBASTION?" Again, I can't control my blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

After Bard and Mei-Rin finished with the whip cream and cake baking, I gave them blueberry muffins for reward. (made them during my free time.) Finnian came rushing in. "Is this okay? I am not really good at drawing!" It was an odd form of doodles, but I can make out that this was a bird on a garden of flowers with butterflies on the top.

Bard and Mei-Rin looked at the drawing... and

"WHAT IS THAT?" (Bard)

"Looks like a crow with flies and a bunch of dead weeds." (Mey-Rin)

"Oh, no! I knew I was bad at drawing! Sorry Luna, I suck at drawing! It was suppose to be-" (Finnian)

"A bird on a garden of flowers with pretty butterflies. That is what I see. Your not bad after all!" I could see his sweet smile and I gave him a blueberry muffin. I also gave one to Ciel and Sebastian. They seemed to like it, which cheered me up.

"Ciel and Sebastian, you can go dress up as whatever you like and wait in the dining room. It'll be ready in 10 minutes." I told them. They seemed surprised but did as I asked.

"TEN MINUTES? HOW ARE WE GOING TO FINISH IN TEN MINUTES? There is alot of work to be done!" Bardroy panicked.

"I know, but it will be fast because I already made the chocolates!" I said. I went to the ice box and took out chocolate butterflies with a long tail of sparkles at the end. Then, I placed multi-color chocolate flowers that I made. Putting on the finishing touches, I placed a bird in the middle of the cake. Now it looks alot like what we hoped it would be, and it only took us a minute!. "Okay, let put everything in the cart and get ready for the party! Go wear your finiest clothes for a dress-up!"

"Wait, what about you?" (Finnian)

"I will be fine. Now I order you to dress up!" I gave them a smile.

"Yes, Madam!" (all 3 servants) And they were off.

I took off my apron and revealed my sparkling dress. "Perfect." This is going to be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>XDDD Things are getting a little FUN~ XDDD!<strong>

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! Please Review. Thanks! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is Lily-Chan! I don't own Black Butler! Please Review and enjoy today's comedy. (^_^)**

**Sorry that it took so long, but here you go!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dress-up Party, Memories' Party. (Still day 1)<strong>

**December 4th Dinnertime.**

**Sebastian's POV**

I found a pirate suit for my master. I have to say, Ciel has been very cute lately. Maybe Luna had helped him a little or something. I, with no other costume, stayed as a butler. "Sebastian. Did you where did you find this pirate costume?" Ciel was blushing more often. How cute X3 !

"In the attic, my lord. There are lots of the Phantomhive Photo Albums and costumes there. This seemed to be one of your father's costumes." I replied.

"Why would father wear this sort of thing?" Ciel looked at his adult-sized pirate costume, that clearly a little too big for him. "I'll tie the back."

After the preparation on my master's clothes, we went to the hallway and towards the dining room, which is down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

**At the Dining Room.**

Whew! I finally made it to the dining room! Took me like 4 minutes, but I still have 3 minutes for the preparations. Everybody else is preparing their costumes, so I am alone.

"Well, I am not alone. Daisy! Do your stuff!" A butterfly came out of my hand and turned into a wand. I swung it on everything so everything will look perfect for a dress-up party! But I made the room like a mystical forest, (I don't like to be girly) and I lowered the lights so the room is eerie and dark.

I hid my wand and waited for the servants and Ciel to come. Looking around the room, it brought back memories.

/ Luna's Flashback/

_A blond haired girl pretended to have her afternoon nap on her birthday until her parents left the room. She woke, giggling, and went out into the hall. There were pictures of her parents, her brother, and the servants on the walls in the hallway. The afternoon sun was bright and she heard footsteps. Quickly, the girl hid behind the nearest curtain as the servants walked by. They left and she heard giggling in the room at the far end of the hallway. She peeked through the door and gasped._

_"Do you think Luna would like this?" giggled her father in a huge pirate suit._

_"A pirate for a dad? She would rather have a princess for a mom!" giggled her mother in a princess costume._

_"Mama! Mama! Look at me! Would sister like a knight for a brother?" Luna giggled as her brother dressed himself as a knight just for their birthday, and for her. She walked away when she saw her family go to the changing room._

_She walked away to the dining room, silently so no one can notice her. The dining room looked like a mystical forest with fireflies fly in them! The trees and bugs were fake, but joy was in her heart. She tiptoed back to her room, and slept, saying to herself 'the party will be so much fun! Can't wait when it starts!' _

_But it never started. That night was when the angel kidnapped her and a demon hound burned her family's mansion._

/ Flashback Ends/

I woke up from my memory when the door opened. "Hi Ciel!" I looked at him, a little pirate. "You look so cute!"

"Don't have to get all excited about it..." Ciel blushed. So sweet!

I looked at Sebastian. No change in costume (T_T'''). I thought this would happen.

"Sebastian! Wear this!" I placed a cat-eared hair band and a tail on him, making him look like a black midnight kitty. "There!^_^ Now your all dressed up!" Sebastian smiled. "Thank you, my Lady."

"Just call me Luna!" I said, I hate it when people address me as a lady.

"Luna! I have a minor problem here!" Mei-Rin called. She wore bunny ears and a black dress. "Does this look to odd?" She asked. "No! You look stunning Mei-Rin!" I replied.

"I dressed as a bird!"(Finnian)

"I dressed as a hunter!" (Bardroy)

"Ho,ho,ho" (a squirrel Tanaka)

"Wow Luna, love your dress. It is sparkly! What are you? A princess?" (Mei-Rin)

"No, I am a dangle fairy." They looked at my red sparkling dress, red transparent feather design wings, and devil-horns on my head.

"Whats that?" Sebastian asked.

"I love stories about angels, demons, and fairies. So, I dressed up as a dangle fairy.(Note: I made up the dangle fairy... no, this fairy does not swing around.)" I explained, smiling.

"Is there such things as a dangle fairy?" Ciel asked, giving me the 'you are childish' look.

"Let's start the party!" Getting everyone off a subject is so easy.

Ciel sat down, and everyone else stood behind him.

"Umm... This is a party right? You guys don't have to stand!" Reminding them that, they all look like they feel strange, sitting together for the first time. To make them feel better, I told them "I will be the only maid today!"

"WHAT?" (Everybody else)

"WHAT ABOUT THOSE INJURIES?" (Mei-Rin)

"Yeah! Survived like 6 bullets!" (Finnian)

"What if they are poisoned?" (Bardroy)

"No way. I doubt the idiots who shot me were smart enough to put poison on bullets." I reassured them, but the part about the people who shot me was true.

"Are you sure?" Mei-Rin asked.

I nodded and went over to a plate with a cover on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

Luna walked over to a dish with a metal cover on top.

"Today we have spaghetti (lifts cover up) with tomato sauce. Really delicious!" She chirped.

She threw them in the air and, surprisingly, they landed on the tables in the perfect places with out spilling.

"Oh, my." Sebastian seemed surprise, since he was the only one that does these things before Luna came.

The spaghetti looked marvelous, with steam still rising, and a sweet fragrance lingering in the air.

I tasted it and the tomato sauce exploded in my mouth! Its like... WAIT! Why am I acting like that stupid Viscount? ARGHHH! Just thinking of that guy gave me the creeps!

I took my mind off that subject and looked at Sebastian and Luna. Watching them, I don't remember seeing Sebastian EVER eating anything before. I know he is a demon, but does he eat human food?

Sebastian noticed me and smiled "My lord, its not polite to stare. Do you need anything?"

"Aaah... nothing." I continued eating and looked at the other servants. Not that I am nice or anything, but seeing them happily talking and eating with me made me feel like my parents are with me again. Its been long since I had last eaten with anyone at dinner time.

"Does this remind you of a family dinner?" EEEP! Luna can really read my mind!

"No Ciel, I am not reading your mind. Your thoughts are written all over you face." She can read my expressions?

"Your just like Henry! I miss him so." Her face showed a bit of sadness, but only last for 2 seconds before her annoying smile returned.

"Who is that?" I am getting more curious about her. She looks very familiar, but I can't tell who she is.

"No one you need to be concerned about ^_^. Now, the next course! Vanilla-Caramel cake!" She lifted the lid and revealed the glorious garden with a bird chocolate sculpture and butterfly sculptures. "This design is based on Finnan's drawing! He is a very good artist."

Everybody, except Finnian of course, looked at Luna like she was crazy. Finnian, on the other hand, blushed continuously with a stupid smile.

After that course, Luna went to the last plate. "Everyone... Its (lifts plate) ICE CREAM TIME!"

"Since when did we make ice cream?" Sebastian asked.

"Since you were working." Luna replied.

At the end of the dinnertime, I thought the party was over. Walking to the door, Luna grabbed my hand and started dancing with me!

"The party is not over yet! Young brother! Sebastian! The violin!" She was yelling while I was dancing with her! What is she thinking? Dancing with me without the proper start of a curtsy and bow!

And since when does a lady grab a gentleman and force them to dance?

"Some people do." She is, with no doubt, reading my mind.

Sebastian was playing the violin, still. Luna passed me to Mei-Rin and now Mei-Rin is dancing with me!

Luna took out a flute out of nowhere and started playing. The song sounded like Trios Marches or something. She stopped for a moment for Sebastian to start his dance with me, and Mei-Rin with Finnian, and then continue to play, with Bard as a drum player. Where did they get the instruments?

"My lord, don't I look adorable as a cat?" Sebastian flirted. It gave me the creepy chills just hearing him flirt!

"Stop it Sebastian! Don't remind me of that night at the ball" I whispered to him.

After the party was over, I rushed back to my room, exhausted. Then again, I haven't felt this feeling for a very long time. "My lord, may I come in?" That was Sebastian.

"Yes" He came in holding my sleepwear.

While changing me, he remind me about Luna's wounds.

"It seems that the bullet are indeed poisoned. I examined it and found out that the poison there can kill a total amount of 10 people in the matter of seconds."

"She must be lucky then" I replied.

"That is highly and impossibility for a human, my lord" Sebastian said.

"So Luna is a human, or not." I am getting confused by the minute.

"She looks human, but I think she is more than just a human" he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

**In her room**...

I haven't felt this for years! Dancing in a party and having fun! My childhood joy came back and I felt it. Just a moment ago, when I danced with the pirate Ciel, I saw a memory of my little knight brother, smiling the most heart warming smile. I have a feeling they are still alive... but I have to find them fast.

It was night and a full moon is shown on my window. I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"My lady, if you need anything, just call." It was Sebastian.

"Thanks, but I am fine. Good night." I looked at the clock. It was 8:30 at night. In 30 minutes, it would be time.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Luna planning? O.o<br>**

**Hi! This is Lily-Chan! Please Review. Thanks! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! This is Lily-Chan! I don't own Black Butler! Please Review. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Moonlight Fairy, Silver Kitty<strong>

**December 4th Night Time.**

**Luna's POV  
><strong>

_I looked at the clock. It was 8:30 at night. In 30 minutes, it would be time._

Opening my door, there was no one in the hallway. Still, I had a feeling that I should watch out for that Sebastion fellow. Knowing that he is a demon and everything, he might pop out any second. Quickly, I made it to the garden. That was the most exciting thing! The fairies! They were already dancing!

"Luna!" Faita, a Daisy Fairy, called. "We need you to play for us again! The fairy band music is barely loud enough!"

"But if I play, people in the mansion will wake!" I warned.

"It's okay. They can't see you in Fairy form!" She exclaimed.

I had already transformed without knowing! My flower dress is already on me, opal wings are on my back, and my flower crown is already on my head. Since when?

"Umm... I am still not sure who I am and what I am... Why is this crown on my head?" I asked them with a puzzled face.

"Wait. Didn't we tell you?" said Henni (Honey fairy), "You are the reincarnation of our princess Lunatiac, the Moon Fairy. We don't care if you are something else or not. We love you!"

"Are you sure?" I am still worried if one day I might cause a disaster for them. I know I am part fairy since I saw fairies when I was 9 years old. But I grew red wings and lit on fire before too. I want to know what I am and why I am not like other humans. Yes, I called myself a dangle fairy, because I am not sure what to call myself. My thoughts were interrupt by a Dawn Fairy, Portia.

"Princess, let play now!"

I took out my flute, made of grass and flowers, and played a melody. The fairies danced to it and played under the full moonlight. I found myself floating towards the moon and dancing ballet while still playing the flute. My wings grew larger and moonlight sparkles sprinkled out of them. I flew over the garden, and sparkled on the flowers so they would live longer. The bullet wounds felt painful, but I decided to not stop smiling until the fairies are gone.

Dawn came and I sat on the steps, feeling tired. The fairies flew away, saying good bye. I turned back into a human and slept on the stairs. My back was hurting when I slept on it, so I turned into a cat, so I can sleep on my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

**At Dawn.**

I heard a flute playing and I woke up. Looking out the window of my room, I saw a huge fairy over our garden. Usually, a human-sized fairy tells the fairies that that fairy is of royalty, in my knowledge. I have never seen on in the Phantomhive garden before.

Walking down to the garden, I looked over there again, but she was gone. I walked over to the stairs to check, but only found a silver cute little kitten X3 ! A kitten this cute shouldn't sleep in the garden like this at dawn? I lifted the kitten and brought her to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

**In Sebastian's bedroom...**

I was waking up and felt myself being hugged. I found myself in a room that is similar to mine, but it also looked darker. The curtains where deep red, but mine was gold. I didn't remember that my door was ever brown? Mine was creme. "Oh, cute little kitty!" I heard a voice behind me. Uh oh... I know that voice. And yes, I am still in my cat form. I turned around and FOUND SEBASTIAN HUGGING ME! Dx

WHAT IN THE WORLD?

"Oh, kitty! You are awake! Want some milk?" Sebastian asked with a "kind" voice. And did I mention that he was blushing? Kinda creepy... But I think the best escape plan is to act like a cat for now...

"Meow" I nodded.

"Good! I will get you some... wait here." Sebastian got up and went outside his room. Good thing he always wear his butler suit... Whew! Down the bed and to the window... I want to go outside.. like.. NOW! I CAN'T STAY IN A GENTLEMAN'S ROOM! DX

This is going to be so awkward...

The door opened and Sebastian brought in a bowl of milk. Finishing the last drop, I feel scared because Sebastian was STARING at me the WHOLE time! OMG! Then, an idea popped in my mind. I ran over to the window and placed my paw gently on the glass, meowing at the same time.

"You want to go outside? Okay!" Sebastian blushed. Wow. This guy is really obsessed with cats. He freed me outside and yelled "Good bye!"

I ran and hid in the garden flowers until he was out of sight. OMG That was scary!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-Chan! Please Review. Thanks! ^_^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! This is Lily-Chan! I don't own Black Butler! Please Review. (^_^)**

**Author's Note: Luna uses her super abilities during important times. In chores, she rarely uses them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Sniper and Ciel's Dream (Day 2)<strong>

**December 5th Early in the Morning.**

**Sebastian's POV**

Oh, I love cats! The silver kitty ran back to the garden of flowers. I started to walk away, but then I felt like I miss that cat. Thinking for a moment, my urge to hug the that kitty again overtook my thoughts and I started to ran after the kitty!

"Here kitty kitty!" I ran to the moving grass, I closed my eyes and randomly hugged something furry. "Oh! Silver Kitty!"

"Oh! Sebby is hugging me! How I wished for this day!" I heard a certain familiar, annoying voice and looked up.

"Oh! Sebby! Mind if I give you a kiss?" Grell leaned his face close to mine.

"No thank you. I think I'll pass..." I turned my face away and dropped him on the floor.

_Thump._

"How MEAN Sebby!" Grell cried with his usual wiggley movement and crying.

"Well I should say that to you. Why are you here anyway?" He should not be here in the manor.

"Oh~ I was about to tell you that..." Grell pointed to the mansion. At first I thought he pointed to the brick wall at the building. But looking closely, I saw a man holding a gun in the grass. I can sense stares when people stare at me, but that guy was staring at the window with gold curtains. Gold Curtains...

Lady Luna's room.

"That guy is suppose to die 2 years ago, but something was keeping him alive somehow. His name is Normol Ashbert. A professional and legendary sniper. It seems thought that in his records, that he was controlled by a spell casted by someone. The Queen said that a number of people were killed and robbed. It must be the sniper's doing." Grell read from his little handbook.

I walked over to the sniper. "Excuse me Sir, may I help you?" The man turned and looked at me, frightened. Pointing a gun at me, he said "That girl must die... that girl must die... she is a monster!"

"Sir, you are transpassing here and I would like to ask you to leave" I reached for the gun and bent the head with out a sweat. The man panicked, dropped the gun, and ran away. I watched him as he pushed himself outside the gate and ran faster. Watching the clumsy old man, running out of sight, I felt Grell hug my waist.

"Ah... Please let go."

"Oh Sebby! Your so mean and cold-hearted as always."

"(sigh, then grabs Grell in the nose and throws him into the sky) Sometimes I am amazed myself of how I can use my skills to avoid Grell."

Walking back into the mansion, I thought about the sniper. From the looks of him, he might return for Luna tonight.

(sniff) Mmm... I smell scrambled eggs in the kitchen... Maybe Bard finally LEARNED how to cook.

I walked slowly to the kitchen and saw bread baking in the oven. A figure with raven-colored hair and pale, white skin wore a simple, pink dress. There was not frills, no flowers, no silk. Just an awkwardly designed, pink dress.

It was Luna. I watched her as she skillfully made each scrambled egg, with not a trace of it being over-cooked. There were some scrambled eggs on a plate that has already been finished. They were surprisingly done perfectly.

"Oh, good morning Sebastian. How are you?"

"I am fine" Looking around I remembered that we are the only ones awake. "I forgot to wake the others."

I started to walk out the door.

"I'll wake them. Sebastian, you can finish the cooking." Before I could even say a word to her, she walked out the kitchen door and disappeared through the hallway.

As for me, I did as she said. But kind of surprised. For the first time, I had someone that actually HELPS me with the housework.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

**In the hallway...**

PHEW! I got away from Sebastion just in time. It was kind of embarassing to even look at him ever since this morning. I had managed to get help from the fairies and got transported into the mansion. My other clothes needed a wash so I used my locket. There was a bunch of wildflowers in each vase in the hallway. So I pointed my locket at one of the vases and created a colorful and flowery maid costume. I reached the servant's room and knocked on the door. "WAKE UP! Rise and shine!" I walked over to Mei-Rin's door. "Mei-Rin! Wake up!"

All I heard was snoring... snoring... and MORE SNORING!

"I guess it can't be helped..." I decided to barge in.

I opened the servant room doors and placed an alarm clock in each of the 2 rooms. I will let them sleep for 10 more minutes. Now, I will wake up Ciel. I headed up the stairs and into Ciel's room. "I should wake him like a sister would" I said to myself. Opening the door, the room was dark. I could hardly see a thing (plus the hallway of the mansion was bright), but since each room is similar, I used my instincts to find the curtains. I walked forward with my arms streched out in front.

"Wow... Its so dark in here- Omf!" I fell and landed on something soft.

Owww...

I heard a sleepy yawn coming from it. As my eyesight adjusts to the darkness, I could see a two eyes closed and feel a warm wind blowing on my face. OMG!

I fell on Ciel!

Good thing is, he was still sleeping... Whew!

Looking closely at Ciel, he is actually really cute from this angle. I was sitting on my knees, my arms cradled my head as I looked at him.

"Ciel has long eyelashes. So cute..." He reminded me of my younger brother. I can remember very little of what he looked like. He had blue eyes and dark blue hair. Ciel really resembles him.

"Sebastian..." I looked up. Did I just hear Ciel call Sebastian in his sleep?

"Sebastian... I order you to make me a New kind of Bun..." Ciel continued.

Bun? So he loves buns. I use to make starberry buns. Maybe Ciel will like them.

Suddenly, I remembered that I had to find the curtains. I got up and continued to walk to where I think the curtains should be. When I got to the other side of the bed, I gasped as a hand grabbed me by the arm.

"Please... don't leave me in the dark!" Ciel was sleep talking again, sitting up on his bed. His grip on my arm was tight and painful, but it was also shaking.

-MEMORY-

_"MOMMA! PAPA! HELP ME! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!" the mini Luna was having a nightmare one night: _

_It was a horrifying dream her witnessing her parents being killed and stitched into a human monster. The monster left her in a dark room, and locked her there. The room had no lights, one door and one window, which was too high for her to reach._

_Luna woke up, panting hard caused by the fear and loneliness she felt. A hand patted her back. Her head raise up, and she was given a sweet and warm hug. The hand patted her head._

_"Its alright Luna. I am here. Lets sing that song together."_

An urge convinced me to turned the knob on my music locket. That sweet memory flooded my faced and I sang to Ciel my lyllaby:

_**"Hush, hush now, Little Ciel,**_

_**I will be by your side,**_

_**wind is strong and the trees are singing,**_

_**with me to this melody.**_

_**Hush now little Ciel,**_

_**For the nightingales will chirp at night. **_

_**And right here now, little brother, **_

_**I will protect you from now on...**_

_**The fireflies lead on my way**_

_**The snow that falls in spring**_

_**Pink and Yellow**_

_**Blue and Purple**_

_**the Red roses floats on air...**_

_**I will not betray you**_

**_for its the last thing I would do_**

**_So fall into the grass _**

**_And let the Sandman sprinkle dust... on... your... eyes."_**

"Sebastian, where did you learn that song?" Ciel sleeptalked again. I couldn't help but laugh when he confused me with Sebastion. Lying him down back on his bed, I gave him a kiss on his soft cheeks and wiped his tears away.

Then I wiped my own tears and started to search for the curtain again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

*Dreams*

_"Mama! Papa! Lets go come on!" _

_Ciel saw a little boy holding his parents' hands and laughing. _'Is this a memory?' I asked myself.

_The boy looked like as if he was 2 years old. A blond woman with blue eyes lifted the boy into her arms._

_"Now Ciel dear," she said in a smoothing voice, "let's be patient and wait for your sister to come."_

'Sister?' I thought, 'I have a sister?'

_"When will big sister EVER GET HERE? I haven't seen her!" the little boy wined._

_"Ciel, do what your mother tells you. I know its your birthday, but its also your sister's birthday too." A man walked toward his wife and son at the gate. "Here they come! See that carriage?"_

_"Yeah!" cheered the little Ciel._

_The carriage stopped and out came a maid in her mid-thirties. _

"THAT'S MY SISTER? She is SO OLD!" I wanted to throw up when I saw that woman. I mean, her appearance was okay, but the thought of her BEING my own SISTER made me want to vomit.

_The maid curtsied. _

_"Hello Melinda. I am sure you took care of my little angel really well." Ciel's father greeted the maid. Melinda smiled and turned back to the carriage. _

_"My lady and master! Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive! (turns) Come on, dear!" Melinda called. _

_The little Ciel gasped as a little blond girl, older than him, jumped out of the carriage and into his father's arms._

_"Father! Mother! Little Brother Ciel! I haven't seen you fo weeks__!" the girl hugged her parents tight._

I gasped as the girl looked at the younger me (Older than my past self). Her hair is pure golden yellow, reflecting the sunlight, causing it to look like it is glowing. Her eyes were dark royal mauve and her skin was as white as snow.

_"Little Brother Ciel! Let's have fun today!" the girl smiled at her cute brother. Little Ciel smiled and blushed timidly, then hid behind her father. She giggled and and turned back toward her parents._

_"(Fast talking) Mother, are you going to read me stories tonight? Father, could you cook me your famous spagetti dish tonight?" And Ciel! Lets have a sleepover in my room!" the girl talked so fast that her parents could not keep up with her! Ciel giggled at the girl's fast talking and nodded shyly. Blushing, he reached for his sister's hand and gave her a warm smile. He tugged her sleeve, signaling her that she needs to bend down. "Happy birthday sister! Are we going to sing together tonight?"_

_She giggled a reply "Of course! Happy birthday to you too!"_

_That day did not go as planned..._

_She hugged him tightly and they both laughed joyfully. Their parents brought them into the mansion. After a few hours, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive got an invitation from the Queen to visit her in the castle. Lady Rachel left the sister to babysit Ciel. _

I woke up and the sun was in my eyes. I placed my hand on my in my covers and tugged it toward my face.

CLINK!

What was that?

I looked at my bed... wait... why is a fork and candles here?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**SORRY FOR MY LONG DISAPPEARANCE! I had school and I only had enough time to write this! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And please review. T-T**


End file.
